


【哈德】负一的平方根（一发完）-Kriyacinth_信子

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 每当Harry开始思考这个问题，世界就会变得奇怪起来
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	【哈德】负一的平方根（一发完）-Kriyacinth_信子

**Author's Note:**

> 战后 我流魔法和黑科技，依然是深夜迷糊产物  
> 
> 
> 1w2+一发完  
> 
> 
> 所有人物属于罗琳女士，ooc属于我

01

这个问题已经在哈利的脑海里盘旋好几个月了，哈利不知道要不要问问德拉科。但这实在是个无足轻重的问题，随便在网上查查都能得到答案，他知道如果要拿着它去问德拉科的话，那个傲慢的要命的人大概率会指着电脑让他自己去查，顺便附赠一个快要翻到后脑勺的白眼和一句“别拿这种无聊的问题侮辱我，白痴。”，就像他在一年级的时候问他生死水是把艾草粉末还是鼻涕虫黏液加入水仙根里面的时候这个高傲的小少爷做的一样，但如果他能忍受这些讽刺的话不像小时候和德拉科大吵一架，或者气呼呼地走掉的话，大概率会在之后得到一个声音小的不能再小的答案。

这个问题是在某一天哈利对着镜子刷牙的时候想到的，那是一个周一，哈利不得不早早地把自己从温暖的被窝里抓起来，他看向旁边正在沉睡的某个不用上班的小少爷，嫉妒地揉乱了那一头铂金色的短发，然后在那张柔软的唇中吐出和主人的形象十分不搭的破口大骂之前迅速躲到卫生间开始洗漱。

“破特！”门外传来起床气严重的，带着浓浓的鼻音的怒骂，却因为主人过于困倦连发音都不清楚而显得像是某种大型的猫科动物咕噜噜的撒娇。哈利愉悦地吹着口哨解决完了需要，抖了几下准备拉上裤子拉链，却忽然想到了一个风马牛不相及的问题。

**负一的平方根等于几**

时间在一瞬间静止，门外的骂声变得遥远，像隔着一层厚厚的玻璃听不真切，抽水马桶的哗哗声突然变成了0.5倍速，被拉长成低沉而空洞的呼唤。“呼…破…特…”，马桶中的水流打着旋消失在旋涡中心，周围的空间以旋涡为中心扭曲拉长，仿佛正被吸入黑洞，水管变成了弯曲的弧形，墙上正方形的瓷砖卷曲成诡异的形状，他举目四顾，惊恐地发现镜子中的影像也随着空间扭曲，仿佛有个人在拉着他的头和脚，像拉面一样把他不停地抻长，旋转，直到再也分辨不出五官，只能隐约看到两只放着绿光的眼睛，“…来吧…快回来…”，他听到那双绿色的眼睛在呼唤着他，即使被拉扯地不成声调，那声音也莫名地熟悉。

“破特！你能不能快点！”

刺耳的推门声传来，一张怒气冲冲的脸从门缝里探了出来，扭曲的空间在一瞬间恢复原状，仿佛刚刚的一切都只是一场幻觉。

“啊，抱歉亲爱的我就出去，你先用！”哈利甩了甩脑袋，匆匆洗了手给德拉科让出地方。德拉科的起床气总是很严重，尤其是在本来应该用来补觉的早上被强行打扰的时候。门嘭的一声在哈利的鼻尖前关上，门里传来液体落在马桶里的哗哗声，“这个小混蛋。”哈利的注意力全都被等下怎么哄好他娇气的小少爷占据，刚刚的那段无足轻重的小插曲被毫不留情地抛在了脑后。

“上班太累都累出幻觉了，一定要让德拉科好好补偿我。”哈利扁了扁嘴，一把将刚从卫生间走出来的德拉科抱起来丢到床上，凑上去与那个人交换了一个啧啧作响的法式深吻。

“该死的我还没有刷牙啊啊啊！！！”一个吻结束，不出意外地听到了小少爷气喘吁吁的怒吼。

“乖，好好补个觉，我先去上班啦。”哈利把德拉科正露在被子外面挣扎的四肢掖回羽绒被里，温柔地亲了亲那个人光洁的额头，满意地看到张牙舞爪的小少爷瞬间收了声，脸上布满了红晕，不满地对他怒目而视。

“我爱你。”本来已经站直了的哈利又忍不住俯下身亲了亲德拉科睁得圆圆的灰蓝色眼睛，碧绿的眸子里温柔和爱惜满得快要溢了出来，让刚刚还嚣张的人儿整个人都害羞地缩进了被子里，“真是的，都老夫老妻了还搞这么多花里胡哨的…”

哈利听着被子里传来的小小软软的抱怨声，轻轻关上了身后地门，“啪”地一声满脸笑意地在客厅幻影移形了。

每个人都会在某个时刻有过一些荒唐的想法，通常这些微不足道的念头都会被鸡毛蒜皮的生活琐事裹挟着消失在日复一日的生活中，但有些问题却因为某种不知名的巧合扎根在心里，在某一个时刻冷不丁地弹出来，直到得到解答才会罢休。

困扰着哈利的就是这样一个问题，某一天，他在给手下的队员开傲罗会议的时候，这个问题忽然从他心底浮现了出来。

**负一的平方根等于几**

准备好的演讲稿突然卡壳，那种古怪的感觉在一瞬间侵袭了他的大脑，台下满脸崇拜的同事变得陌生，五官的细节向被人擦掉一般变得模糊了起来。这个场景实在是诡异得可怕，那一张张脸上本该长着五官的地方被抹平擦净成了一片空白，好像是麻瓜世界没有建模好的游戏人物，他有片刻疑惑自己为什么没有拔腿就跑而是在这里对着一张张空白的脸慷慨激昂地做着演讲，但是罢工的大脑无法给他一个答案，他甚至想不起来自己刚刚讲到了哪里。

“…食死徒…”哈利努力地回忆，一个蓦然词蹦到了脑海里，哦对，在讲清缴残余的食死徒，神志又瞬间被拉回现实世界，台下的人有的正一脸热切地盯着他，有的低着头匆匆记着笔记，谁都没意识到他们的队长刚刚在演讲半途中的神游。

等哈利宣布了散会，罗恩就凑到了他身边。

“嘿，哥们，你怎么了，你刚刚开会到后半段看起来不太对劲。”他从学生时代起的好哥们，一头红发的罗恩此时正把一条胳膊环到他的肩上，低下头一脸关切地看着他。

“没什么，大概是这段时间有点太累了。”哈利叹了口气，不着神色地后退一步把肩膀从罗恩的手底下抽出来，脚下的距离拉远，让他从仰视变成了能够平视地看向罗恩的脸。虽然他们从毕业后在傲罗司共事了十年，他还是没法坦然地接受自己从七年级之后就没怎么长个的事实。

“好吧，幸好食死徒已经被收拾的差不多了，在这波清缴之后应该能好好休息一段时间。带你家那个白鼬好好度个假，补个蜜月，我还记得你俩刚毕业结婚那会儿，那个娇气的小少爷因为咱们要出任务挤占了你们的蜜月旅行，害得我每次被看到和你在一起都要被他骂的狗血淋头。”罗恩拍了拍好友的肩，“哦对了，敏提醒你周末来我家吃饭，别忘了叫上马尔福。”

哈利笑着答应了，罗恩和德拉科这么多年了还是这么不对付，即使他们在之后早就因为自己关系有所缓和，德拉科因为庄园的事物和在司法司工作的赫敏频繁往来而成为了朋友，但德拉科和罗恩还是固执地保留了用学生时代的外号称呼对方的习惯，并拒绝叫对方的教名。

当这个周末，德拉科和哈利从罗恩家的壁炉里走出来，就迎来了褐发女巫一个热情的拥抱。

“哈利，德拉科，好久不见……哦，德拉科你真是的，每次都要这么气罗恩。”

原来是德拉科在和赫敏拥抱完之后，顺势牵起了女巫的一只手，优雅地将它拉近唇边行了一个贵族间标准的吻手礼。放下赫敏的手之后，他又挽起了哈利的胳膊，靠在哈利身边得意地看向旁边气得满脸通红的罗恩。

“哦，韦斯莱，无论给你多少年你还是学不会贵族的利益。”德拉科露出狡黠的笑意，在罗恩发作之前扔给他一个红色包装和金色缎带包装着盒子，“给我们小罗斯的礼物，拿好了。”

“谢了，白鼬。”罗恩到没有真的因为德拉科的话生气，只是佯装恼怒地讽刺了回去。随即看到一个红头发的小姑娘从他身边跑过，旋风般地冲向德拉科。

“德拉科叔叔！我好想你！”

红头发的小女巫刚四五岁大，此时正被抱在德拉科怀里撒着娇。

“韦斯莱小姐，如果你能表现得稍微淑女一点我会更高兴。”德拉科虽然嘴上嫌弃着，温柔的笑意却从那双灰蓝色的眸子里流露出来，显得本来就英俊的外表更加引人瞩目。

晚饭进行的很愉快，在晚餐之后，三人组照例凑在一起交换着近况。德拉科被小罗斯拉倒房间的另一边缠着。

“哈利，你和德拉科有没有考虑过要一个孩子？”褐发女巫装作不经意间问了问哈利。

“恩…我还没有准备好和别人分享德拉科…”哈利看向角落里那个男人，此时正一点也不马尔福地和罗斯坐在地毯上，任由小小女巫抓住他平常宝贵得不得了的铂金色头发，脸上温柔如水的纵容将那个平凡的角落照耀得熠熠生辉“…或许你说的有道理，我该和德拉科好好商量一下”

聚餐结束，哈利抱着德拉科的腰踏入赫敏家的壁炉，挥了挥手告别了他的好友和依依不舍的小罗斯。

临睡前，哈利抱着德拉科缩在被子里，将自己的胸口贴到德拉科光滑的背上感受着他的心跳。

“德拉科，你想不想要个属于我们的孩子。”

“哈利？”

德拉科惊讶地想要转头，却因为被紧紧抱住而难以变幻姿势。被哈利抱在怀里的人心跳加快，规律沉稳的心跳此时正扑通扑通地透过背部的肌肤传到哈利的胸膛，哈利觉得自己的心脏也随着这个短促的节奏跳动了起来。

“虽然我不指望你巨怪一样的脑子能记住我说的话，但是我一直在告诉你没必要为了我做你不喜欢的事，相比孩子，我更希望你能快乐。”

哈利感受到德拉科温冷的手轻柔地抚上了自己环在他腰间的手臂，一下一下轻轻安抚着自己。德拉科一直都知道，自己从战后开始就难以相信除了他、罗恩和赫敏之外的任何人，虽然他一直压抑着自己对于和别人建立亲密关系的恐惧，但这一切都逃不过这个细心男人的眼睛。他永远都是这样把一颗真心藏在傲慢的外表下，用他特有的方式默默地陪在自己身边。

“德拉科，我是认真的，我想和你有一个家。”他将怀里的男人翻过来，深深地望进冷灰色的眼睛里，发现那里已经泛起若有若无的水光。哈利叹息了一声，带着无尽的爱意和怜惜吻上了德拉科的唇。

香冷金猊，被翻红浪，这一夜德拉科格外地情动，甚至不顾害羞地主动【被屏蔽了这两句只能手动马赛克掉】。事后，哈利心满意足地搂着德拉科，怀里的人已经因为疲惫而沉沉地睡了过去，淡金色的睫毛乖乖地铺在下眼睑上，随着呼吸缓缓的起伏。薄唇因为被亲吻而显现出鲜艳的红色，此时正轻轻地闭着，很难想象这里既能发出刻薄的讽刺又能吐出动情的呻吟。哈利一眨不眨地盯着德拉科熟睡的脸庞，碧绿色的深潭中的暗流涌动终于平静了下来，只有宁静和安详。

**负一的平方根等于几**

这个问题在这一刻突兀地砸中了哈利， **负一** ……周围的一切又开始扭曲变换，房间的线条被拉长扭曲，连带着身下的床，被子，枕头。德拉科淡金色的短发暴涨成及腰的长度，在空气中无风漂浮，旋转着卷成一个个旋涡向哈利缠过来。周围的一切都随着空间扭曲变形，他的身体，德拉科的身体，唯一例外的是德拉科平静的睡颜，那张脸不受打扰般安稳地睡着，或许是做了一个美好的梦，本来抿着的嘴角露出一个甜蜜的弧度。

“德拉科！”

哈利焦急地喊出声，却发现自己陷入真空般听不到任何声音，他能感受到声带的震动，但一出口却是无声的呐喊。他试图摇醒眼前的人，却发现自己直直伸出的双手随着空间的扭曲蜿蜒向前变换成诡异的曲线，尽力延伸指尖却怎么也触碰不到眼前的人。哈利的动作似乎刺激到了这个诡异的世界，德拉科的金发长得更长，密密麻麻地涌向哈利，把两个人包裹成一个密不透风的茧。哈利因为窒息昏迷前最后看到的景象就是德拉科那浑然不觉的安谧睡颜。

“德拉科！”

哈利大叫着从梦中惊醒，却发现自己正叫着的人正躺在自己身边，因为被吵到而睡眼惺忪地半睁着眼睛看着他。

“做噩梦了吗哈利？”

他迷迷糊糊地钻到哈利怀里，用自己的头发蹭着哈利的胸膛。小少爷还处于半梦半醒的状态，自然没有清醒过后的起床气。德拉科的睡眠及浅，除非是被哈利折腾得狠了，一般情况下一个微小的声响都能把他吵醒，所以昨天他记得自己怎么也叫不醒德拉科的场景果然只是一个梦吗？至于他好像依稀记得一个 **负一** 什么的，好像是个梦中无关紧要的东西。他心有余悸地抱住了怀里的人，感受着那个铂金色的脑袋不安分地在自己的心口蹭着，慢慢平息了内心莫名的恐慌——刚刚的梦里，他真的以为自己要失去德拉科了。

02

哈利和德拉科都为拥有一个属于他们的孩子而期待着，虽然两个人对于即将成为父亲这件事感到不可避免的焦虑，但是从来都是行动派的他们在第二周就买了生子魔药，一个月后到圣芒戈检查的时候，惊喜地发现德拉科的肚子里已经有了一个宝宝。

“恭喜你们，是个身体健康的男孩。”上了年纪的治疗师微笑着看向眼前的两个男人，明明已经是快三十岁的人，此刻却像两个大男孩一样激动地抱在了一起。

“咳咳”治疗师在两个人的嘴唇快要贴在一起的时候用一阵轻咳拉回了哈利和德拉科的注意力。他们刚刚好像过于高兴，忘记了自己还是在医院里，红色从德拉科的脖子爬上了白皙的脸颊，哈利小麦色的皮肤看不太出来，但是眼神却尴尬地移到了一边，像是在毕业十年后突然对草药学燃起了兴趣，研究起了角落的绿植。又是一对恩爱的伴侣，治疗室见惯了这样的事情，脸色如常地讲述起孕期需要注意的事项。

德拉科和哈利红着脸认真听完治疗师的嘱托，办完了孕期巫师登记的手续就离开了圣芒戈。哈利一路都兴奋地牵着德拉科的手，怀孕的人要尽量避免使用幻影移形这种剧烈的魔咒，他便牵着德拉科的手在街上步行，偶尔旁若无人地亲亲德拉科红透的耳尖。德拉科也很高兴，脸皮比纸还薄的他破天荒地没有拒绝哈利大庭广众下的亲密，而是紧紧握着哈利的手，在哈利的脸凑过来的时候转过头送上自己的双唇。

甜蜜的时光总是过得很快，转眼间德拉科已经有了六个月的身孕，这天早上，当哈利照常在洗手间洗漱的时候，那个问题时隔几个月又出现在了哈利的脑海里。

**负一的平方根等于几**

陌生感如一盆冰水从哈利的头上泼下，熟悉的空间扭曲没有降临，哈利却僵住了一般一动不能动，幸好这次这种冰冷刺骨的感觉只持续了一刹那就过去了，哈利想了想，还是决定不要拿这种事情让德拉科分心，回头自己上网查查这个问题的答案。

哎，要是当年像赫敏一样在霍格沃兹好好学习算数占卜就好了。学生时代的记忆浮现在脑海里，德拉科一脸逞能地和三人组对峙的样子还历历在目，生动地仿佛刚刚发生一样，他那个时候怎么能这么迟钝地看不出那张小脸强撑着的不屑背后的在乎。哈利笑着摇了摇头，又一次把刚刚那个无足轻重的问题抛在脑后，走出洗手间去寻找还在床上睡着的德拉科。

德拉科从怀孕之后就格外嗜睡，同时也变得格外粘人，只有在哈利身边的时候才能睡个好觉，一个人的时候即使强行睡着了也睡不安稳。正好最后一波食死徒已经被傲罗们清缴完了，哈利干脆请了一个长假，除了每隔两周到部里视察一下情况，顺便安排一下工作，其余的时间都在家里陪着德拉科。

此时睡在大床上的金发男人正皱着眉头，忐忑地呢喃出声，哈利看着爱人不安的样子，赶紧三步并作两步来到了床边，紧紧握住了那双正在空气中探寻的手。

“乖。”他吻了吻德拉科快速跳动着要睁开的眼皮，静静地看着身边的人因为熟悉的气息怀绕而渐渐安静下来。

“德拉科，你这样缠着我让我怎么去做早餐呀。”

哈利用空着的手轻轻点了点德拉科小巧的鼻尖，小声地埋怨着，心里却因为德拉科对自己的在乎甜蜜成柔软的一团。六个月的身形已经很明显了，德拉科半侧着躺在床上，毛巾被盖在身上，在小腹处突起了一个圆润的曲线。哈利轻轻把耳朵贴了上去，虽然什么都没有听到，但德拉科身上的热度隔着被子传来却隐隐叫他安心。

太阳渐渐爬起，高悬在天空中央。当德拉科终于醒来的时候，看到的就是哈利傻乎乎地贴在他肚子上的景象，这个别扭的姿势也不知道保持了多久。

“我的小蝎子怎么会有你这样的傻爸爸。”

怀了孕的德拉科变得比平常温柔了许多，看到哈利也只是嗔怪着轻轻白了哈利一眼，伸手让哈利扶他起来洗漱。六个月的身体有些沉重，自己起身已经有一些吃力。哈利搂着德拉科洗漱完，便一把把人打横抱抱了起来，引来了怀中人的一声惊呼。

“德拉科你饿不饿，我们去做饭吧。”

哈利傻笑着把人抱到了餐厅，将怀中的人安置在柔软的扶手椅里面，自己转身开始忙活了起来。

油、盐、酱、醋，一开始还动作笨拙的男人此时已经能够熟练地做出各种花样的菜式和甜品，德拉科看着餐厅中忙碌的背影，眼神不由得放软了下来。他从第一次见面就受到那双绿眼睛的吸引，却在接下来的几年中因为自己的幼稚和这个人渐行渐远。幸好在他六年级情绪快要崩溃的时候在天文台遇到了哈利，两个同样背负着残酷命运的人第一次能够没有外人地独自相处，他不知道怎么回事地就对这个一直以来的死对头放下了防备，暴露了自己的脆弱，然后惊喜地发现哈利不仅没有用这件事来嘲笑他，还向他袒露了自己的焦虑。两个人的心随着一次次天文台的夜游走得越来越近，直到最后他终于愿意放下所有防备把一切都告诉了哈利。他已经做好了准备，或许哈利会露出厌恶的表情让他滚开，或许他会因为发现了自己肮脏的秘密而感到上当受骗，当他准备好面临最坏的结果时，而那个男孩却只是抱住了他，将他带到邓布利多面前寻求那个最伟大的白巫师的帮助。后来的一切都顺利成章，他成了凤凰社的间谍，背叛了自己的父亲帮助凤凰社取得了胜利。在战后，哈利终于向他表白，两个人自然而然地走到了一起，卢修斯进了阿兹卡班，他成为了马尔福家新的家主，而哈利如他的梦想成为了一名傲罗，并在接下来的几年迅速晋升成了队长。如今，到了在一起的第十年，他们终于要迎来一个孩子，建立起一个完整的家庭。

德拉科摸了摸自己鼓起来的腹部，感受着肚皮下另一个小生命的心跳，在哈利端着盘子走过来的时候抱住了男人的腰把头埋在男人的腰间。

“我爱你。”

德拉科的声音闷闷地从哈利腹部传出来，温柔了哈利的一整天。

03 

这本该是属于他们的童话，如果没有那封突然而至的信。

又是一个普通的上午，哈利在厨房为两个人准备着午饭。听到猫头鹰咚咚咚敲玻璃的声音的时候，他的手里正攥着一个柠檬。德拉科最近格外地嗜酸，每顿饭里要放两柠檬的柠檬汁才能乖乖吃下去，不然就算勉强吃下去了也会迅速吐出来，苍白的脸色把哈利心疼得不行。窗外的小猫头鹰因为没有得到关注而敲得越发大力，为了防止这个小猫头鹰把自己撞晕在他家的玻璃窗上，哈利不得不松开手里的柠檬，草草擦了擦手就打开了窗户。

是赫敏和罗恩的信，让他今天下午去他们家一趟，他们有话要对哈利讲。字迹潦草，像是匆忙中写下的，让哈利更为担心的是，信的最后特地用加黑的字体注明不要告诉德拉科。

当天下午，哈利借口部里有紧急的事情要出门瞒过了德拉科。当他从罗恩和赫敏家的壁炉里走出来的时候，忐忑地发现两个人都一脸他许久未见的严肃表情，让这对本来熟悉的好友看起来有些陌生，记得上一次他们露出这幅表情的时候还是在最后的大战中哈利决定一个人前去面对伏地魔的时候。

“所以，罗恩，敏，你们要对我说什么？”看着好友们这副样子，哈利也不由得严肃了起来。

赫敏和罗恩对视了一眼，咬了咬嘴唇，仿佛是下定了什么决心：

“哈利，马尔福不能生下这个孩子。”

袖子中的魔杖在瞬间拔出，两道红光迅速地射向两个人，击飞了赫敏和罗恩手中的魔杖，巨大的冲击力将他们推到了远处的墙上。

“你们是谁？伪装成赫敏和罗恩有什么目的？”常年的傲罗生涯让哈利具有及其敏锐的感知能力，在赫敏话刚说完的一瞬间就发动了袭击。自从他和德拉科在一起的第五年，也就是结婚的第二年之后，赫敏就再也没有叫过德拉科的姓氏。如果不是因为感受到这两个人身上并无恶意，迎接他们的就不会是一个除你武器这么简单了。即便如此，他还是拿魔杖直直地指着两个人的方向，魔杖尖端的火花不停地闪烁，如果两个人有任何异动，立马会放出魔咒将他们击晕。

“嘿，哥们，冷静，我们真的是罗恩和赫敏。你还记得七年级的时候马尔福冒着危险到芙蓉的贝壳小屋找你，你还悄悄让我在门外帮你守两个小时吗？”罗恩举起双手，尽力使自己显得无害。

哈利闻言魔杖稍稍松了松，这件事确实只有他和罗恩两个人知道，而且背后的原因还是这么的…让人难为情。但他依然不能排除罗恩和赫敏被人胁迫吐露这些秘密的事实。

“哈利，你还记得小龙玩偶吗。”看到哈利的神情，这个聪慧的女巫立马猜出了他在想什么，赶紧跟在罗恩后面说道。

哈利这才彻底放下了魔杖，在那段对抗伏地魔的日子里，他们曾经设定好了安全口令，如果在紧急状况下被人胁迫就说威尔士绿龙，如果一切安全就说小龙玩偶。他记得当时他们规定口令的时候，他因为不满自己的好友天天在他这个孤家寡人面前秀恩爱，特意选定了这个口令，惹得那两个人齐齐地对他翻了个白眼，异口同声地叫他不要怂赶快去向德拉科表白。

“罗恩，敏，抱歉只是特殊时期涉及到德拉科我不得不防备一些。”哈利放下魔杖，上前扶起了两个好友，三个人围着餐桌坐定。

  


“哈利，你不能让马尔福生下这个孩子！”罗恩等他们刚一坐下就急不可耐地对着哈利说。赫敏在一旁看到哈利的肌肉瞬间绷紧，叹了口气接在罗恩后面解释。

  


“哈利，我们并非是对马尔福有意见，只是，为了你们两个的生命安全，你们务必不能要这个孩子。”

  


“为什么。”哈利放松的身体此时已经完全坐直，咬着牙齿从牙缝间挤出了这三个字。

  


“你难道没觉得这个世界有什么不对吗。”

  


“你什么意思？”赫敏的问题让哈利心中瞬间涌上一股浓浓的不安，不对，他应该在潜意识中感受到了什么，只是现在的生活太美好让他不愿意承认而已。

  


“哎。”赫敏幽幽叹了口气，眼眶微红似乎是再也没有说下去的勇气。罗恩在身旁捏了捏赫敏的手，安慰着对方，然后不忍地开口。

  


“哥们， **负一的平方根等于几** 。”

  


罗恩的话音刚一落地，面前的场景瞬间改变，地面破裂掀天而起，眼前的餐桌碎成一块一块向周围飞去。雪白的墙壁扭曲着，泛起诡异的彩色光晕，又在顷刻间变成了鲜血一般的红色。

  


所有的一切都在扭曲中不复存在，唯一不变的是赫敏和罗恩的脸，此时正一脸怜悯地看向他的方向。

  


“好疼...”那悲悯的目光仿佛千万道钢针直直地炸向哈利的脑海，把那里搅得天翻地覆。

  


“德拉科，德拉科...”他听到自己的声音在不停地呼喊，随着声音逐渐清晰，眼前浮现出一片血泊，里面似乎倒着一个人，面容隐藏在沾了血的兜帽里看不清楚。

  


“不！”他想阻止脑海里的自己掀开兜帽的动作，但无论他怎么呼喊，那个人都恍若未闻般地伸出手，那只手在空中不停地颤抖，仿佛寒风中的一片枯叶。

  


“不，求你...”他听到了一声凄厉的哀嚎，已经分辨不出是自己还是脑海里的那个影像的声音，当那兜帽终于被掀开，一小节铂金色的头发露了出来。从哈利的角度看不到躺着的那个人的脸，但他已经不用去看了，画面里的自己正绝望地瘫坐在地上，抱着那个人，任由血迹沾在巫师袍上流了一身。

  


哈利回忆起来了一切，那是他和德拉科刚结婚的时候，本来无比幸福的结合触怒了魔法界的一些保守派，即使德拉科已经确认了间谍的身份，却还因为食死徒的标记被一些极端的人排挤，怒意终于在他们的救世主和邪恶的食死徒结婚的消息中达到了顶点。于是在一个平常的早上，哈利和德拉科照例用一个吻在门口相互道别，却怎么也没想到德拉科就在离他旁边两个街区的巷子里被那些疯狂的保守派袭击，等赶到时那个他深爱的人已经没有了呼吸。

  


围攻德拉科的十三个人，他每一个都没有放过，残忍的杀人手法和那些人凄惨的死相震惊了整个魔法界，每个人都知道哈利就是那个凶手，但没有人能拿出一点证据。那段时间，魔法界人心惶惶，以为第三个黑魔王就要诞生，但在那些人全都死光之后，哈利却完完全全地从魔法界消失了。

  


只有罗恩和赫敏知道哈利去了哪里。当哈利为德拉科报完仇之后，本来是打算跟着德拉科一起去了，他回到格里莫广场，小心翼翼地抱起水晶棺中的德拉科。男人身上沾染了的血迹被小心翼翼地清理过，大理石一般苍白的肌肤还保存着弹性，施了魔咒维持着生前的状态，如果不是那再也不可能睁开的眼睛和无力的躯体，德拉科看起来和活着的时候一模一样。赫敏闯进来的时候，就看到哈利一脸疯狂地抱着德拉科深吻，魔杖已经对准了自己的太阳穴。

  


“哈利，我有办法救德拉科。”

  


事情走到这一步，赫敏再也没有任何的方法阻止哈利自己走向灭亡，只能提出了那个不能称之为办法的办法。

  


人死后的三十分钟之内，神经细胞还会保留着生前的生物电波，麻瓜的技术已经可以捕获到这个波段，如果能完整地提取出来，就可以放到虚拟器里面模拟出一个人来，也就是说，人的精神可以以另一种形式实现复活。德拉科的尸体已经被哈利施了时间冻结的魔法，如果能够研究出提取脑电波的方法，在机器中模拟出一个完全仿照真实的世界，那么或许就有机会复活德拉科。

  


赫敏和罗恩陪着哈利无怨无悔地研究了二十年，终于在科技和魔法的结合下找出了一套可行的方法。但是即使有时间冻结的魔法，过了这么久德拉科身上残存的脑电波也太弱了，光是构建出自己的精神体已经非常吃力，根本不可能稳定地在电脑模拟出的环境里生存，唯一的可能性，就是哈利自愿放弃意识，把自己的精神体注入到模拟器里面陪在德拉科的身边，用他强大的神识稳固德拉科的精神体。但这也就意味着，哈利会永远生活在那个虚拟的世界里，直到现实世界中的大脑死亡。

  


哈利义无反顾地选择了去虚拟世界陪伴德拉科，走之前，为了让哈利和德拉科的记忆调到同一个频率加固虚拟世界，也为了防止哈利再见到德拉科时的情绪波动过大让整个世界崩溃，赫敏和罗恩联手封印了他脑海中德拉科死亡之后的记忆，所以在哈利的记忆中，本来德拉科应该死亡的那一天只是一个再平常不过的早上。

  


然而虚拟的永远是虚拟的，比如负一的平方根。由于整个世界是建立在麻瓜的数字虚拟程序的基础之上，开负一的平方根的运算会造成程序陷入一段死循环，直到循环次数过多，系统的异常条件被触发才会跳出循环之外。又比如，虽然系统可以尽力模拟出真实的世界，但是一切的人物逻辑都是建立在哈利和德拉科的记忆之上，系统可以模拟人物，却不能创造人物，如果德拉科生下了斯科皮，那么这个在真实世界不存在的孩子会导致虚拟世界的崩溃，哈利会直接脑死亡，德拉科则会从这个世界永远地消失。

  


本来一切都在正常运行，直到有一天赫敏和罗恩发现模拟器上开始出现大段的乱码，才知道了德拉科已经怀孕的消息，于是不顾危险将自己连入到虚拟的世界中，阻止德拉科生下这个孩子。

哈利痛苦地消化着突如其来的消息，随着他情绪的平复，家具和四周的墙壁又渐渐地恢复原样。这个将仇人或者切成一片一片都不眨眼的男人此时正一脸绝望地呆坐在椅子上，双唇止不住地颤抖。

  


“罗恩，敏，谢谢你们，我该走了，德拉科等的这么久要着急了。”他跌跌撞撞地走到壁炉里，随手抓起了一把飞路粉。在临走之前，他无限悲伤地看向了两个同伴:“我还能再见到你们吗。”

  


“会有机会的。”

  


罗恩和赫敏眼含泪水看着他们的好友消失在壁炉里。

  


此去经年，便是天涯路远。

  


  


另一边，德拉科正在家焦急地等待着哈利回来。哈利本来应该早早地到家了，但如今到了晚上却还没有动静。

  


大概是被突发任务耽搁了，德拉科安慰自己，按照哈利的魔力，魔法界应该没有什么能够再伤害他的东西。但即使是这样，从哈利离开的那一刻开始，他的心头就弥散着浓浓的不详感，此刻更是坐立难安。

  


再过半小时，如果哈利再不回来，自己就去找他。

  


半个小时过去，德拉科拿着魔杖刚要幻影移形，就看到自己的丈夫从壁炉里跌了出来。哈利看起来很不好，虽然经过一番打理，脸上强做出镇定的表情，但额头的冷汗和眼中的绝望却骗不过他的眼睛。

  


“哈利。”

  


他没有多问，只是上前抱住了环绕着悲伤和痛苦的男人，轻轻地用手安抚哈利的后背，任由男人箍着他的腰紧紧地抱住了他，仿佛自己是失而复得的珍宝。他感受着怀中男人的颤抖渐渐平息，温柔地吻上了他冰冷的嘴唇，用自己温热的舌不断地舔舐着，把热量传递给眼前的人。

  


他的德拉科，永远在他最需要的时候陪在他的身边。哈利感受着德拉科小心翼翼的吻，心里的爱意和愧疚一起涌上心头，他知道德拉科是多么渴望拥有一个他们自己的孩子，就在今天早上，他们还一起感受过肚皮下小小的胎动，为小斯科皮将来是个格兰芬多还是斯莱特林而吵了一架。

  


“对不起。”这个连黑魔王都无法打倒的男人窝在德拉科的颈窝里，像个孩子一样痛哭流涕。他从没怀疑过自己，即使是在全魔法界都不看好他和德拉科的结合的时候，他都坚信他和德拉科理所应当地属于彼此; 即使是在无数次实验失败，连赫敏都已经绝望的时候，他依然坚信自己能把德拉科带回来; 但现在，他怀疑了，他怀疑自己复活德拉科的行为不过是为了一己私欲，让德拉科陪着自己不得安息。他自私地把德拉科从死亡边缘拉了回来，却给不了他应得的人生。

  


哈利就这样抱着德拉科不知道哭了多久，直到再无力气痛哭出声。

  


“哈利，我说过我只是希望你能快乐。”德拉科悄无声息地抽出了藏在袖子里的魔杖，吻了吻黑发男人的发顶。

  


“一忘皆空”

04

一觉醒来，哈利头疼得厉害，手下意识地向旁边伸了过去，却发现床的另一半已经空了，德拉科破天荒地起得比自己还要早。

“德拉科？”

哈利洗漱完，循着叮叮当当的声音来到厨房外，就看到德拉科系着围裙在灶台前忙忙碌碌，鼻尖上好像沾了点白色的奶油，德拉科用手去擦，手上的面粉却在脸上留下了一道道更明显的痕迹，而德拉科却没有意识到，依然心情愉悦地哼着歌。

“我的小花猫怎么今天这么勤快？”

哈利从背后抱住德拉科，向白到透明的耳朵里轻轻吹着热气，怜爱地看着那里迅速爬上一抹绯红。

“臭波特你不要闹。”

烤箱叮地一声脆响，德拉科打掉了哈利放在他腰间的手，转身带上厚重的防烫手套，从烤箱里拿出刚烤好的东西。

哈利在德拉科身后愣了一下，看着自己刚刚放在德拉科小腹上的手，德拉科的身材很好，一层薄薄的脂肪包裹着下面劲瘦的肌肉，平坦的小腹可以摸到人鱼线的突起，哈利内心却空落落的，潜意识觉得那里本应该有更多的东西。

“哈利，生日快乐！”

德拉科的声音打断了哈利的思绪，面前的人正捧着一个大大的蛋糕歪着头对着他，瞪大的眼睛一眨一眨地看向他，就差把求表扬三个字写在了脸上。蛋糕周围精心装点着一圈巧克力色的裱花，上面还像模像样地画了一只棕红色的狮子和一只金色的小龙。

“蠢狮子和小龙要一直一直在一起哦。”德拉科放下蛋糕，亲了亲哈利的脸颊。在他小的时候，每年生日纳西莎都会不用魔法亲手为他和卢修斯做一个蛋糕，一家三口围在蛋糕前，连一直严肃的卢修斯都会放缓表情摸摸他的头发，那是他曾经最宝贵的时刻。现在，卢修斯和纳西莎已经不在了，这个习惯却被他保留了下来。德拉科怀念地笑笑，挥了挥魔杖，房间里一下子暗了下来，只剩下摇曳的烛光映照在两个人的脸上。

灯下看美人，德拉科的脸在朦胧的光里愈发美得惊人，双眸亮晶晶地盯着哈利，里面是不加掩饰的信任和爱。

“希望德拉科永远幸福。”

哈利咽下嘴角的苦涩，闭上眼睛默默许了许下了此时此刻他最大的心愿。

“德拉科，我爱你”，他吹灭了蜡烛，在黑暗中虔诚地吻上了身边人的双唇。

是夜，当哈利抱着昏昏欲睡的德拉科，听着那个人逐渐平缓的呼吸声，在怀里的人已经睡着之后终于问出了白天一直没有问出口的问题。

“其实你已经知道了吧。”

哈利不敢声音太大，生怕吵醒了已经睡着的人，这句话听起来不像一句问话，更像一声悠悠的叹息，轻飘飘地落在沉重的黑暗里，得不到任何回应。

哈利闭着眼睛抱着怀中的人一动不动，不知道过了多久，在他快要睡着的时候感受到德拉科挪动着转过身来正对着自己。

“我已经死了吧，哈利。”冰凉的唇细细吻上黑发男人闭着的眼睛，“虽然不知道你是用什么方法把我带回来的，但我一点也不后悔，能再见到你的每一眼都是梅林给予我的恩赐。我什么都不奢求，只希望你能够幸福。”

德拉科伸手搂住男人无声颤抖着的胸膛，将自己的手掌贴在他心脏的位置，感受着男人沉稳有力的心跳。

“ **负一的平方根等于我爱你。** ” 

屋子向四周轰然炸开，屋里落下满地玻璃碎屑，外面太阳和月亮同时升起，刺眼的光穿过弥散的粉尘照在屋内的两个人身上。屋内的摆设燃烧了起来，熊熊的火焰爬上断壁残垣，将这个世界的一切燃烧殆尽。

在最中心的两人却仿佛与崩坏的世界撕裂开来，清凉的风环绕着两人纠缠在一起的身躯，带起不断长长的头发肆意飞扬，黑色与金色的发丝纠缠在一起，在他们周围铸成了一座牢不可破的堡垒。德拉科细腻的吻从哈利的眼睛划过他笔直的鼻梁，落到那片干燥的嘴唇上轻柔地碾压，哈利带着迫切的渴望深深回应，碧绿色湖水与灰蓝色的海洋在地平线的尽头交融为一体，他们从彼此的眼神里看到了跨越生与死的，永恒的爱意。

  


FIN

  


**Author's Note:**

> 可能有个番外(🕊️


End file.
